This invention relates to flexible electroluminescent (EL) panels, their composition and method of manufacture, both single sided as well as two sided.
In the past, flexible EL panels have been fabricated using a thin aluminum rear substrate electrode with a coating of barium titanate in a clear base, an EL phosphor in a clear base, an indium oxide coating (the front electrode), and a nylon 6 hydrophilic barrier. Leads are then attached, and finally the panel is laminated between two transparent fluorocarbon plastic layers at rather hign temperatures (about 420.degree. to 450.degree. F.). This is a costly method to fabricate EL panels.